


The First Successor

by Paradox26



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Does Mabel dying pre-story count as major character death, Gen, Kinda sad?, Mentions of Suicide, Suicide, Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradox26/pseuds/Paradox26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after Mabel dies, Alcor meets a girl that might be able to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Successor

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I fell in love with the Transcendence AU. You can find everything about it with this lovely page: http://transcendence-au.tumblr.com . I find it kinda funny that all these humans Dipper's befriending are girls. Maybe they could call themselves The Maidens of Sir Dippingsauce. (and then of course he FINALLY befriends someone that's not a girl and the kid has to be made and honorary maiden)
> 
> Sorry, way off-topic. Also, readers of Navigating Chaos: Please don't kill me! I'm working on Chapter Two, I swear.

Alcor was slowly tearing himself apart. His hands were clasped together to keep from pulling at his hair as he sat hunched over on a roof. His eyes were shut tight as he remembered Mabel (Mizar). She was usually the person that held him together. Mizar reminded him that underneath everything, under deals and fire, under powers and Alcor, he was still Dipper. She reassured him that he could destroy cultists or double-cross murderers and still be _him._ Mizar stayed by Alcor’s side when he lost himself, and when it was over she helped him knit everything back together.

 

But Mizar— _Mabel_ —was gone now. Mabel had been gone for a long time. Alcor knew that she would be reborn, but there was no telling how long that could take. Even when she was born, it would still take years to build up enough trust and memories to make up for what Alcor had lost. It would take a long time to gain a new Mabel (Mizar).

 

He doesn’t know if he has that long. Alcor sits on the roof, seeing blood splatter beneath his eyelids. He had slaughtered them, his form a sharp black, eyes demonic and so, so far from Dipper. _No, remember why you_ _did it. Remember those two brothers (they might have been twins) laying lifeless at your feet, gone before you even got there. It was understandable,_ human, _to want revenge._ Alcor was desperate to hold onto whatever humanity he had left. Cassie and Malala and his (Mabel’s) family lines all helped, but none of them were Mabel. None of them could experience his worst and still see his best. None of then could witness him at his most terrifying and still see his humanity underneath. None of them could understand him the way Mizar— _MABEL —_did.

           

Alcor feels the pull of a summons. He scrubs at his eyes (it’s human to cry) and smooths out his suit. With a sigh, he lets the pull take him away.

 

_*pop*_

 

 When he opens his eyes, he is met with a determined looking girl dressed in hooded black robes. Alcor takes in her mossy green eyes, the purple scarf around her neck, her blue sneakers poking out from under layers of fabric. He notes the dusty attic they stand in and the moon shining outside a circular window. A cough brings him back to the girl, and he gives her a sharp-toothed smile. It’s showtime.

 

“ **Well well well, look at what we have here. Little girlie’s calling in the big guns now, aren’t you? What can good ole’ Alcor do for you today?** ” he asks her, flipping upside down and sitting cross-legged. The girl stands her ground, head held high.

 

“You see these?” she asks, pushing back her sleeves and holding out her wrists. Each one had a faded pink line stretching from one side to the other.

 

“ **Shall I take these away for you?** ” Alcor asks her, drifting closer to tap the barrier in front of her wrists. It wasn’t the most common request, but it had happened before. Some people just wanted to forget their past.

 

But the girl shakes her head. “No, these are a part of me. They’re part of what makes who I was and who I am.” She takes a step closer, keeping her gaze level. “What I want you to do is make sure I don’t do this again.”

 

Alcor drifts back a little, hand held to his chin thoughtfully.  “ **That could mean many things. I could take away nightmares, kill your sadness, give you a bottle of pure happiness. So many possibilities. Of course, each one has its own price,** ” he adds with a smile.

 

None of these seem to please the girl. “I don’t to want change myself, I want someone to stop me when I’m not at my best.”

 

Alcor flips right-side up. “ **Magic chains? An enchanted cage? A get-out-of-your-body-free card?** ” Each suggestion is snapped into existence, and with a shake of the girl’s head each one is snapped away.

 

“I said someone,” explains the girl. “I want to be able to call you whenever I feel a relapse coming. Then, when you’re here, you help me until it’s over.”

 

Alcor stares at her for a moment, mouth open. “ **You…** ” Did he hear that right? “ **You’re asking The Great Demon Alcor to stop you from committing suicide.** ” The girl nods. “ **Wha—Really? That sounds like a good idea to you?** ”

 

“You have to stop me from killing or hurting myself.” the girl continues, unfazed. “You cannot hurt me mentally or physically unless it is the only way to stop me from bringing harm to myself. You also cannot hurt anyone else around me unless I decide otherwise.” Alcor puts his head in his hands.

 

“ **This is worse than Cassie. Somehow, you are even worse than asking a demon to do your math homework.** ” And isn’t this such a Cassie-like thing to do, asking a demon (a demon, of all things!) to save your life. He looks back up in time to see a flicker of a smile cross the girl’s face.

 

“You heard my offer. What would it cost me?” she asks him.

 

Alcor thinks to himself. A deal like this would be hard to work around; it could get annoying very fast. However, something long term like this would have a big price. Something either very powerful or equally long term. _It somehow feels wrong, though,_ Alcor thinks as he looks back to the girl. He can definitely see Cassie in her. Cassie, and a bit of…No, he doesn’t want to exploit this girl. Maybe he can call on the girl for something of his own. But what could she do for him?

 

Alcor snaps out of his solemn pose with a wicked grin, making the girl step back a little. “ **You can call on me, and I get to do the same.** ” he tells her. She blinks.

 

“What would you be calling me for?” the girl asks him.

 

Alcor chuckles. “ **I get to come to you when I need someone to talk to me or stop me. Same rules as your situation, no harming and all that stuff.**”

 

The girl seems confused. “I would stop you from doing…what?”

 

“ **Losing myself in power, succumbing to corruption, however you want to put it,** ” Alcor says, waving a hand through the air lazily. “ **Demons have problems too, you know. And I feel like you’ll understand mine, at least a little bit.** ” He lands on the ground and steps to the border of the summoning circle. “ **Sound like a deal?** ”

 

The girl thinks for a moment. “How will I call you?” she asks him. Alcor snaps his fingers. A yellow star-shaped charm appears, floating in the air.

 

“ **Keep this with you,** ” he explains as he pushes it across the boundary. Once it’s outside the circle, the charm falls to the ground with a clatter. The girl picks it up. “ **Hold it and say “Alcor” when you want me to come.** ”

 

“And when you want to talk to me?”

 

“ **I’ll just show up.** ”

 

“What if I’m around other people?” she pushes. Alcor smirks.

 

“ **Smart girl,** ” he says. “ **I’ll make it so only you can hear or see me. You’ll have to figure out how to get alone on your own. Now, sometimes I might be in the middle of something ve-e-ery important when you call me. How about for each minute I put off coming to you, you can later put off talking to me?** ”

 

The girl nods and sticks a hand across the circle. “Deal,” she says. Alcor shakes her hand, and it lights up with blue fire. The boundary dies down, letting him feel the chill and smell the musty air. He steps outside of the circle.

 

“ **Now, do I get a name for that face?** ” Alcor asks cheerfully. The girl gives him a look.

 

“I’m guessing Alcor isn’t your true Name.” she states. Alcor nods. “Then you pick a title for me. I don’t care what it is.”

 

“ **Wow, really? I’m honored! Do I get a minute to think? Of course I do, this is important,** ” he says, answering his own question. The girl nods anyways and sits down to wait. Alcor moves to the opposite side of the attic.

 

Names are important, even if they aren’t true Names. This one must describe her role perfectly. Alcor goes through a few titles (advisor, companion, cofidant), but none of them seem to fit. The name needs to convey the level of trust and commitment a deal like this calls for. He needs something that properly describes a confidant, a listener. Someone willing to help him, even when he is at his most ruthless, violent times. A person he can trust to understand that he isn’t perfect, but in fact both good and bad. The one that reminds him of his humanity when he feels like nothing but a demon…A person he values above all others.

 

The demon comes back to her, hands in his pockets. “You have it?” she asks. He nods.

 

“ **You should be honored, I wouldn’t give this name to just anyone,** ” he tells her smugly. “ **You have biiig shoes to fill.** ”

 

The girl stands up straighter and once again holds her head high. She looks him in the eyes as she asks, “What is it?”

 

He considers her—the knitted scarf and colorful sneakers (stubbornly sticks to her bright clothes, even under black robes), how she talks as if he can be reasoned with (daring, bold, and completely crazy). As if he can be trusted (too optimistic for her own good).

 

“ **You will be Mizar The Trusted,** ” announces Dipper, “ **Successor of Mizar, The Twin Star.** ” Mizar nods, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that Mizar the Trusted is the second in a long line of Dipper's close companions. If there are any blaring errors, grammatical or otherwise, please let me know!


End file.
